New Mutants Vol 3 43
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Stephanie Hans | Writer1_1 = Dan Abnett | Writer1_2 = Andy Lanning | Writer1_3 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler1_1 = Carmine Di Giandomenico | Inker1_1 = Carmine Di Giandomenico | Colourist1_1 = Andy Troy | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Unhappily Ever After | Synopsis1 = In San Francisco, Bor has come up from Hel to preside over the wedding of Sigurd to the Disir. But after he begins the vows, talking of them essentially being slaves to Sigurd, Dani can't stand it anymore and calls an end to the farce ceremony and demands that Bor end his curse. After blasting Dani away from him, the Disir agree and decide that their liberty means nothing and they'd rather see Bor suffer. Battle breaks out and Hela and Loki leave for Hel, leaving the rest to fight. Dani manages to cut Bor, drawing the attention of the Disir. Enraged, Bor transports himself back to Hel, but the Disir and Dani give chase through the portal before it closes. Magma asks Mephisto to help them get to Hel to help Dani, but he refuses telling her that he's invested a lot in the Disir and is upset that he hasn't seen a return on that investment, which lets her see what kind of guy he really is. In Hel, Bor is fleeing from the Disir, but the gates to the palace are shut tight and apparently Loki is now on guard duty. Loki tells him that the only way to save himself is to lift the curse, forcing Bor's hand. Bor lifts his curse and the Disir are transformed back to their normal beautiful forms. Hela appears and tells them they have a choice, they can go to their eternals rests, or become her personal Valkyries. They choose, freely, to become her handmaidens. Hela and Dani are transported back to San Francisco, where Mephisto confronts Loki about his loss of the Disir, telling him that there shall be a reckoning soon. Somewhere in Texas, Sigurd, back to being "Zig" is still a fireman for a new crew, and still wooing the ladies. During a restroom break though, the Disir appear to him with Brun's sword threatening to seperate him from something important. They tell him that they have a new way to pass the time, waiting for his death. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * , ** Mission Street Community Church Hall * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = PART FIVE • Gods made mortal, with mutants their only hope for survival! • Undead cannibals on the loose, San Francisco turned inside out by forbidden magic! • A thrilling mythological mystery adventure in the Mighty Marvel manner, the most epic crossover of 2012! (Not counting that one where As fight Xs) | Notes = * Carmine Di Giandomenico dedicated this issue to his father, who passed away in 2011. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}